pkfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Valley of Toxins
According to the name, the Valley of Toxins is a foul series of plains which contains not water, but acid. It is the fifth and final area discovered in Pikoblitz 2. It is filled to the edge with tough enemies and bosses. There are a whopping 5 dungeons in this hazardous and overall frightening field. Caves * Maniacal Lair 7 sublevels, 16 items Boss: Deranging Bloyster * Creep-Crab Complex 8 sublevels, 18 items Boss: Clambering Crawbster * Hazard Tunnel 7 sublevels, 12 items Boss: Waterwraith * Central Cavern 9 sublevels, 15 items Boss: Titanic Bug * Trench of the Truth 16 sublevels, 20 items Boss: Colossus Lithopedian FINAL BOSS Subarea 1 Contains where you land. Just as depressing as any and potentially dangerous as any other subarea. There is a single fire vent blocking the landing site to any other part of the subarea, or any subarea, for that matter. The landing site is behind a rock wall. * Withering BlowhogX 2 * ShearwigX 3 Items: 1 * Massage Machine(Ship Part from Pikmin 1) 210 pikmin Points (30 pikmin)(Requires Yellow Pikmin reach) Hazards: Fire Subarea 2 Again, another depressing and dangerous part of the area. What makes this subarea different is that a majority of it is a giant pool of acid, most likely an introduction to it if you constantly avoid dungeons. Of course, more tough enemies to fight. * Watery BlowhogX 2 * Yellow WollywogX 1 * Acid DumpleX 2 * Creeping ChrysanthemumX 2 * Orange BulborbX 1 * Dwarf Orange BulborbX 3 * MititesX ??? Items: 2 * Regal Worker (Bottle of Nail Polish) 40 pikmin points (10 pikmin) * Submersible (Fish Bait Hook) 15 pikmin points (8 pikmin) Hazards: Acid, Fire Subarea 3 Basically a gloomy field with many tough enemies. Nothing new to note here, but there are some Burgeoning Spiderworts here, for you are really going to need some Ultra-Spicy Spray,Ultra-Bitter Spray, and some Ultra-Sour Spray. * Burgeoning SpiderwortX 4 * Fiery BulblaxX 1 * Puffy BlowhogX 2 * Careening DirigibugX 2 * Creeping ChrysanthemumX 2 * ShearwigX 2 * MititesX ??? Items: 1 * LavaWare (Pot Top) 140 pikmin points (35 pikmin) Hazards: Fire, Bomb-Rocks Subarea 4 A subarea that actually has water in it. The only main water source for creatures in the area. * Tomahawk BeetleX 1 MINI BOSS (Contains Positron Generator) * Burrowing SnagretX 2 MINI BOSS (Each Contain 6 1-Pellets) * Blue WollywogX 2 * Volatile BomberbugX 1 * ShearwigX 3 * Empress MantleMantisX 1 MINI BOSS (Contains Gaurd Satelite) Items: 2 * Gaurd Satelite (Ship Part from Pikmin 1) 60 pikmin points (10 pikmin) * Positron Generator (Ship Part from Pikmin 1) 100 pikmin points (25 pikmin) Hazards: Water, Fire, Bomb-Rocks, Acid Subarea 5 The Most challenging Subarea. Contains some of the fiercest enemies in the game. * Screeching ChrysanthemumX 1 * Creeping ChrysanthemumX 2 * Spotty BulbearX 1 (See A Little Note)(Contains 3 5-Pellets) * Dwarf BulbearX 2 * Volatile BomberbugX 1 * Emperor BulblaxX 1 MINI BOSS(Contains Bowsprit and 1 10-Pellet) * Pileated SnagretX 1 MINI BOSS(Contains UV Lamp and 20-Pellet) Items: 2 * Bowsprit (Ship Part from Pikmin 1) 90 Pikmin Points (25 pikmin) * UV Lamp (Ship Part from Pikmin 1) 65 Pikmin Points (12 pikmin) Hazards: Acid, Bomb-Rocks, Fire Subarea 6 A large, arena-like area which is the lair of the Boss of this Area. One of the Most valuble items in the game is here. This subarea is the farthest subarea from the landing site, so carrying back the item may take a while, even without interruptions by enemies in the way. * Raging Long LegsX 1 BOSS (Contains Gluon Drive and 2 10-Pellets) Items: 1 * Gluon Drive (Ship Part from Pikmin 1) 600 pikmin Points (70 pikmin) Hazards: None Wildlife * Orange Bulborb * Spotty Bulbear * Fiery Bulblax * Dwarf Orange Bulborb * Dwarf Bulbear * Shearwig * Watery Blowhog * Withering Blowhog * Puffy Blowhog * Yellow Wollywog * Blue Wollywog * Volatile Bomberbug * Screeching Chrysanthemum * Creeping Chrysanthemum * Burgeoning Spiderwort * Mitites * Acid Dumple * Empress MantleMantis MINI BOSS * Burrowing Snagret MINI BOSS * Pileated Snagret MINI BOSS * Tomahawk Beetle MINI BOSS * Emperor Bulblax MINI BOSS * Raging Long Legs BOSS Pikmin Points Total Pikmin Points: 1,220